Dust In The Wind
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Horatio is shot dead on the beach. Ryan is distraught over the loss of his lover. This is him a few hours after Horatio's death. I was listening to Dust In The Wind by Kansas hence the title. This is a sad fanfic in my opinion, especially Ryan's fate. I really suck at summaries so just read the fanfic please! No hate though. Constructive criticism is best. Enjoy!


Ryan found himself alone on the beach, sitting in the sand. He grabbed fistfulls and let the wind carry it away. He frowned as he reached for the bottle of gin beside him. Tears freely flowed down his face. The yellow police tape flapped behind him. The Miami coast was a horrible place to be now. He looked around. He could see last night play over and over in his head. To the left, he and his lover had been making a sand castle. It was still somewhat there. He couldn't destroy it, no matter how much he wanted to; it was evidence. In the middle...he smiled. They'd made love right there in front of where he was currently sitting. His stomach churned at the memory, knowing he'd never feel what he felt at that moment ever again. He had to collect the semen sample that were found there. Ryan didn't see why it would matter. It would only point to him as the killer. To the right, there was a heart shaped castle with a handprint in the middle. They had made love again, more agressive than the first. The team proved to mark everything and leave it in tip top condition, though the wind sort of destroyed the body imprint there. Then the ocean...They were swimming together and then...

Boom.

Gone.

"Hey, Wolfe, you can't be here! You could contaminate the crime scene!" It was Eric.

Ryan didn't pay him any attention, just took a swig from his bottle. Eric stormed towards him and jerked him up by his elbow, The smaller man didn't react, just cried harder and suddenly gripped tightly onto the larger man. He cried and he didn't stop. Not when the rest of his team arrived to continue processing the scene. Eric pushed him away.

"What are you doing here, Ryan?"

Ryan just shrugged. His eyes were blood-shot red from crying. There was a lump in his throat. He shook as he cried.

"Get a hold of yourself! You're not the only one who lost someone close."

The loud wheezing and gasping for breath stopped. The tears still rained down his face. They never stopped coming, like a broken faucet, unable to shut off. "Close? We were more than just _fuckin close_, Eric! Didn't you process the semen samples _I_ collected? Eric, it was mine and Horatio's!" he practically screamed at the Cuban. "We made love on this beach! Here!" He pointed in front of where he was standing. "There!" He pointed to the heart-shaped castle. "And almost there..." He pointed out to the ocean, The wheezing and gasping started back, dropping to his knees. "We...we were...m-more than just...fuckin close...Eric! One! We. Were. One." He stood again and took a step back. " 'There's no me if there is no we, Ryan.' He used to tell me that everyday. We were gonna take a vacation to one of the States that has legallize gay marriage. We were gonna get married..."

Eric took a step toward the broken CSI. He didn't know what to say. He could say sorry. _But sorry will never cut it_, he thought to himself.

"Why didn't the bastard finish me too!? There is no me if there is no we!" Ryan turned and chunked the now empty bottle. "Why did he leave me here to fuckin suffer!? Why!?"

Ryan's stomach started cramping from how hard he was crying. Calliegh had ran to his side as he fell back to his knees in shear agony. His lover had been taken away from him in the cruelest of ways, in the most intiment of moments. The blonde hugged Ryan, rocked him as he cried. He just couldn't stop. He couldn't stop the tears. The front of his MDPD shirt was soaked already. She stroked through his hair, cried with him and then..

_Boom boom!_

The crying ceased. Dead silent. Ryan's body shook, and then it stilled. His wet face, lifeless in Calliegh's arms. She held him close still. She looked back and there stood Eric, arm slowly lowering his gun.

"I'm worry, Ryan. I can't stand seeing you in so much pain..." he said.

"He didn't suffer...

"I didn't want him to," Eric whispered. "They can be together now."

Natalia came down to where the three were, along with Walter. "I can almost see exactly what he was talking about... They must have made a sand castle there and there. What I see is beautiful...What about you guys?"

"Yeah. H seemed like the gentle kind of man," Walter said.

"But those imprints in the sand by the heart...That's from being man-handled."

Eric shook his head. "Man-handled isn't the word for that. More like...gentle rough lovemaking. Yeah. Let's go with that."

The team bowed their heads. Picturing what would have happened if the two lovers had not have died hours apart.


End file.
